Monkey D Luffy: The Romantic Dream Loving Pirate
by BlackLynx17
Summary: One-shot. Set during the two year training. Rayleigh may have said Hancock couldn't visit Luffy during his training, but he never said Luffy couldn't visit Hancock. First One Piece fanfiction so be nice.


**BlackLynx17: Let's see what I'm about to do here.**

**This is my first One Piece fanfiction, though One Piece is my favorite anime (sad I know). The reason why I haven't tried writing one before is because... I didn't know which characters to put together. I mean, I love all the characters but I love them by themselves and Eiichiro Oda didn't really give me any ideas for some so... yeah. Someone reviewed me one day though asking me why I didn't have any One Piece fanfictions if I loved One Piece so much so I decided to try and make one.**

**The only real couple I liked in One Piece is Luffy and Hancock because, let's face it, they're just perfect! The funniest couple I've seen so I decided to give this a shot. It's been a while since I've seen Hancock in action so sorry if she's a little OC, Luffy too. I tried to make him as innocent and dumb as possible so let's see if this worked. Yeah.**

**Thanks for you future reviews everybody and I hope you enjoy. And if your reading this RedTed, this one is for you.**

.

A Pirate's Love

.

When Silvers Rayleigh first told Boa Hancock that she could no longer see her future husband during the time of his training, friend or no friend, past or no past, she wouldn't/couldn't allow it. How could Rayleigh be so heartless to her? How could he have ignored her feelings like that? Training? Alone? She wasn't even allowed to bring him food! And she knew how much her Luffy loved food! But as soon as those words left his lips, 'for Luffy's sake,' Hancock seemed to forget about everything.

Bidding her love a farewell, Boa Hancock returned to her village with Nyon and sent her love prayers every single day for his safety and well being. She never doubted once that they wouldn't reached him because her love was strong. Hancock was sure they'd reach him even after death, though she hoped that wouldn't become that case. Ah, being in love. Boa Hancock had never felt such an immense feeling like this before and yet, she couldn't remember a time where she didn't feel this way.

It didn't matter if she couldn't see him, just knowing he was on the same island as her was enough for Hancock... that was until he came for a visit. It was two weeks after he had first started training, her sisters had ran into her room shouting out about Luffy's return. Hancock felt her heart leap out of her chest and blushed brightly, her eyes shining like diamonds. She demanded to know his whereabouts and went to see him; he was the dining room with stacks of empty plates already surrounding him.

"LUFFY! I MISSED YOU!" Hancock yelled when she saw him.

Luffy looked up from his food for a quick second and smiled, "ah Hancock, hey," he replied before he started eating again.

Hancock blushed and fell onto her knees, touching her cheeks as she tried to control her blush.

"Oh Luffy, I love you!" Hancock fawned rushing towards his side.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm still not marrying you." Luffy mumbled before devouring some meat.

Hancock was completely oblivious to his refusal and continued to smile brightly at her love. She stared at him and watched with fascination as he ate, blinking suddenly as a thought came to mind.

"Luffy, I love you darling, but what are you doing here?"

Luffy's stomach had started to expand outwards giving him the appearance of a giant ball. He decided to take a break for a second to explain to the Pirate Empress.

"Ah, I was missing real cooking so I snuck away from Rayleigh to get some! Your island's dumplings are amazing!" Luffy sighed out patting his stomach.

Hancock giggled lightly and smiled at him again, she quickly looked at the around for a plate of dumplings and reached for them. She held onto the plate with one hand while the other picked up a dumpling off of it.

"Oh, well if that's the case Luffy then please have a bite!" She offered.

Luffy started drooling as she dangled the dumpling in front of his face before taking her offer. He let her feed the food to him and licked his lips when he finished it. The taste was so delicious to Luffy that he stole the plate from Hancock's hands and dumped it all in his mouth. Hancock's eyes widened and then...

She fainted.

When she woke up an hour later tears were brought to her eyes knowing that Luffy had gone back to the wild. She didn't cry for long though as she remembered the precious moments she had shared with him, one of them being her feeding food to him. Now normally in the past Luffy seemed to have ignored all her romantic gestures, such as kisses and hugs, but this was where her confusion lied.

Though he had refused the gestures before, he didn't refuse to her feeding him food (that being a romantic gesture). Hancock found herself discovering something, but couldn't be sure until she put it to the test.

"Marigold, Sandersonia, the next time Luffy comes over I want you to immediately inform about it! Is that understood?" Hancock asked her sisters.

"Yes big sister."

Good, now all she had to do was wait until his return to try it out.

* * *

She did not have to wait long for his next visit, another two weeks past when her sisters ran in explaining how Luffy had returned. She rushed to see him and found him in the exact same spot he was during his last visit, only this time with more empty plates surrounding him.

"Moh, Manmock." Luffy said with a mouth stuffed with food and offered a wave.

Hancock's heart swooned and her cheeks flustered, but she couldn't think about his marriage proposal at the second. She walked over to Luffy and threw her arms around him, then she waited. Luffy coughed with the sudden contact and had to pat his chest or risk chocking. Once he swallowed everything down he sighed in relief and pushed Hancock away.

"What do you think you're doing? I'm eating Hancock." Luffy said.

Hancock pouted as she leaned away before going to the next part of her plan. She reached out for the first food article she found on the table, which turned out to be a donut, and held it up for Luffy to eat.

"Say ah Luffy," she told him.

Luffy stared at the donut dangling in her hand and opened his mouth wide so she could feed it to him. Hancock's eyes widened with the idea of success and a smile crept slowly on her lips. She tried her plan again and offered to feed another donut to her love, which he ate from her fingers again. Hancock couldn't believe what was happening to her, she was actually doing such a romantic gesture with him and he wasn't pushing her away.

While Hancock couldn't believe, Luffy couldn't understand. The Pirate Empress had just fed him something and... it had tasted amazing! But when Luffy fed himself the same thing... the taste wasn't the same. He thought it was a fluke the first time it happened and pondered on it throughout his weeks of training. That was one of the main reasons he had decided to come back, to see if the food would taste the same or not with her around. So Luffy had let the Pirate Empress feed him again, and again it tasted... strangely so much better than it had when he had fed himself.

With that being thought up though, Hancock fed Luffy way to slowly for his likings so better or not. Luffy continued to feed himself, but did allow Hancock to feed him between every few plates. Hancock found herself falling in love with him even more as this happened, but all good things must come to an end. Luffy became full and had to leave again leaving a crying Hancock behind. Like before though she didn't cry for long, instead she tried to think if there were any others ways to do romantic things with Luffy without him noticing.

* * *

The next visit was a month later. During that month long wait Hancock recalled every memory of herself with Luffy and wondered why? In her memories Luffy had never let her kiss or hold him, but he had allowed her to feed him? Feed... him. And that was when Boa Hancock realized another thing, but had to test it out again to make sure. That visit Hancock went straight to Luffy and offered him some food, which he gladly let her feed to him.

Sure it was still strange to Luffy why it tasted better, but Luffy didn't question a good thing. Hancock tried something new after feeding him a few meals and grabbed his mug. First thing first, she leaned her head against Luffy's shoulder and nuzzled at his neck.

"Hancock, what are you doing?"

"What? You don't like this?" She asked.

"No, it makes it kind of distracting to eat." Luffy said shaking his shoulder a little.

Hancock stayed stubborn though and continued to lay there, she lifted up Luffy's mug and held it to his face.

"I'm only doing it so I can offer your drink more easily." Hancock lied slyly.

Luffy looked down at her then at the mug she was holding up to his lips. He leaned forward slightly and Hancock held the mug to his lips so he could drink. When he wanted her to stop he leaned back in which she pulled the mug away from his face. Luffy licked his lips and hummed, the drink tasted better with her offering it to him.

"Okay then." Luffy said completely buying what she said and let her stay there.

Boa Hancock smiled brightly to herself at her success. She couldn't believe that this was really happening to her then realized something she would never forget in all her life. It would seem that Luffy, her lovely future husband Luffy, would let her do whatever she wanted, romantic things, as long as there was food involved.

Oh how Hancock was going to enjoy every little second of this.

* * *

During his next visit Hancock stayed with the basics, feeding him and leaning on his shoulder. On his next one though she decided to take it a step further and tried to hold his hand, which wasn't really a good plan since Luffy refused to even though she made up a good excuse. Seems Luffy needed both his hands to eat which he couldn't do if she was holding one of them.

Mad about her last failure, the next time he came over Hancock decided to take it to the next step since she wasted time on the last one and hugged Luffy from behind. She was much larger than her future husband and could easily wrap her arms around his stomach, cushioning his head on her breasts, and let him lean against her while he sat between her legs.

Luffy immediately questioned it, but Hancock had come up with the perfect excuse saying that-

"Now you have four arms Luffy, with this I can feed you easier and you can eat much more." She whispered in his ear.

Again, with the idea of his food tasting much better, he agreed to it and relaxed again her. And that was when Hancock fainted due to their closeness. She couldn't believe the idea had worked, it wasn't hard to believe but she just couldn't believe it, and the moment she woke up she held a pillow against her face and squealed. Such physically connection with her future husband, she couldn't handle that much in one day. Boa Hancock prayed that night that she would be able to or else how was she ever going to be with Luffy again?

* * *

Boa Hancock recently discovered something as she let Luffy lean against her while he ate. She felt light headed when they first started this position but got used to it after a while and controlled her dizzy spells (though Luffy had questioned why her heart was racing so much since he was leaning against her chest). She realized that Luffy's little visits were always at night time, looking out the window right now she could see the dark, night sky out there.

"Neh, Luffy?" Hancock whispered nuzzling his neck.

Luffy paused from his eating because he felt a shiver course through his body. He waited another second to see if it was over before passing it off as gas and continued to eat.

"What?" Luffy asked tearing a piece of meat off the bone with his teeth.

"How come you only ever visit me at night?" Hancock asked.

Luffy didn't know about the visiting her part, since he did only come to eat, but at the night?

"It's more easier to escape at night, though I'm sure Rayleigh knows I'm gone by now. I wonder why he doesn't mention it? Hmm, probably because he comes back here too to get some of this delicious cooking!" He cheered.

Hancock giggled against Luffy's neck and kissed his earlobe. Luffy paused, meat about to go in mouth, and turned his head to stare at the Pirate Empress.

"Why'd you do that?" He asked.

Hancock flustered and picked up a random dish from the table, stuffing it in Luffy's mouth since she couldn't think of a good enough excuse on the spot. Just in case he still was questionable, she stuffed more food into his mouth until it was filled to the brink. Luffy had a hard time swallowing, but when he did he sighed out blissfully.

"Thanks Hancock," he sighed.

Hancock smiled lightly at the back of his head and placed her chin on his shoulder, feeding him every now and then when she could.

* * *

Boa Hancock was excited as she walked down the halls to meet Luffy in the kitchen. Their little date, can it be called date? Hancock considered their times together to be one, was a common thing now. He'd come, her sisters would tell her, she'd visit, and they'd have late dinner together then while they were separated he'd train while she'd think of new ways to become closer with him. It was simply divine and lovely and Hancock wouldn't have it any other way...

Well, she'd like it if she didn't have to trick Luffy into accepting her affection, but other than that she loved it. She loved tonight in fact because she had planned something that the simple thought of it crossing her mind the first time made her faint. She couldn't faint this time though when they actually tried it though, no, Hancock wouldn't allow herself. And just incase she did, she brought her snake Salome along for the ride so she could wake her if she did.

Luffy... you could say he was use to Hancock's little visits. He didn't mind her company, food always tasted better when eaten with friends but food EXTREMEMLY tasted better when he ate with Hancock. You could also say he was used to her... strangeness now. She didn't ask him to marry him or ask if he was proposing to her or not anymore. She still said I love you constantly but he learned to ignore that quickly. What Luffy was amazed about though was all the different ways Hancock had come up with to make him enjoy food better.

He meant, it was just simply amazing! Her feeding him, her holding his drink, her lending her two arms so he could eat with four, he didn't understand then neck kissing but didn't doubt her techniques anymore. Monkey D. Luffy was hooked on it. One time during mealtime in the jungle, he was craving the amazing taste from his meal so much he asked Rayleigh if he could feed it to him. After many questions, no answers, and finally a yes later Luffy didn't understand why it didn't taste the same. Rayleigh did it exactly the same way Hancock did it, the meat still tasted like meat though.

Luffy found himself staring at the door as he ate wondering when the Pirate Empress would get here. He didn't wonder long since she came through the doors a few seconds later and leaped towards his side. Pleasant hello's and words were exchanged before she sat herself beside Luffy and proceeded to start with her plans. She didn't hug him from the back this time around, no. Instead what she did was steal a cherry from a piece of pie and pluck the stem off.

She stared at the cherry, wondering if she had the courage to continue with this...

Who was she kidding? She was Boa Hancock, the Pirate Empress! The only female Shinshibuki, the only female one for a reason. Then without any doubts Hancock put the cherry in her mouth and made Luffy look at her. She turned his head with a finger and pushed her lips against his. Luffy froze up as Hancock kissed him, leaving her to do all the work. She moved her lips against his softly, rolling the cherry around with her tongue, before pushing it over to Luffy's mouth. While she pulled away and smiled seductively at him, wiping the small drool she felt on the corner of her lips, Luffy gulped eating the cherry.

"Wow," was all he said.

Pirate Empress Boa Hancock had done it again. Luffy scanned the table for another cherry and ate it by himself... good. He found another one and placed it in Hancock's hand, telling her to feed it to him... amazing. Luffy took one more cherry and gave it to her again, only this time asking to do what she just did to him-

"Again," he said.

Hancock blushed, not really thinking she could do it again. It had taken her every last bit of courage to do it the first time, but seeing that determined look in his eye. Her heart seemed to beat rapidly, her mind telling her to do whatever Luffy had asked her to do. She wanted to please him, she loved him. That first kiss they shared was simply... Hancock bit her bottom lip as she tried to think of a way to describe it.

Indescribably?

Simply divine?

Life-changing?

That was it, life-changing. That kiss between them was life-changing to her, even though she was sure Luffy didn't know that they shared a kiss. When Luffy had started to grow impatient with her, he pressed the cherry against her lips, scowling kind of. Hancock giggled and leaned over to kiss her love again. Luffy reacted this time around, licking her lips during the kiss before she opened her mouth then battling with her tongue so he would win the cherry. In all honestly Luffy didn't know what he was doing, all he wanted was the cherry she was feeding him through her mouth and when he got it... Luffy could not recall a time when he had ever, EVER, eaten something so delicious.

It, it was... he borrowed Hancock's term for life-changing. Monkey D. Luffy would never look at eating food the same ever again, there was this small part of him wondering though way deep in the back of his mind if maybe it was just the person and not the food... then again the only difference between the amazing food and the just food was Hancock touching his food in some way, shape, or form. Maybe that was the reason? Before he just licked her fingers when she fed him, which could still lead to the theory, but when she fed him his drink there was no skin-lip contact so that couldn't be the case.

Whatever, Luffy just found himself not wanting to leave after eating a glorious meal like that. Sure he'd only kissed Hancock twice, or as he terms it 'fed me through her mouth' but... but... it was amazing.

That night the two lovers, one the lover the other the loved, stayed awake staring up at the sky, for his case, and ceiling, for her case. Hancock's racing heart still hadn't slowed down as she thought of her first kisses with Luffy whereas Luffy continued to think about Hancock and that wondrous food. It was strange for both of them, the sensation of being kissed for the first time and the sensation of eating such a tasteful meal full of, dare Luffy think it, feelings.

Luffy hummed as he stared up at the starry sky, maybe that was it. Feelings.

* * *

Something strange occurred the next time Luffy came for a visit. When Hancock entered the room she was surprised to see so many plates... still filled with food on it. Not a single plate had been licked clean, or as it looked, touched even. This immediately worried the Pirate Empress as she ran over to her Pirate King. She pulled him in her arms and started checking every inch of him, making sure there wasn't a mark on him before checking his temperature.

"What's up Hancock?" Luffy asked looking up at her hand that was placed against her forehead.

"Are you alright my love? You haven't touched a single dish, are you sick? Must I get the doctors?" Boa Hancock asked, worried for her future husband's life.

Luffy started chuckling as he shook his head lightly, "nothing's wrong with me."

Hancock was confused, "they why haven't you eaten anything?"

"Because I was waiting for you."

Hancock didn't know how to respond to that. Dying from pure happiness seemed like a good option, but she tried to resist that as well as passing out. Instead she just sat there staring blankly at him, unblinking. Luffy was just as confused but what he had said was the honest truth. Whenever Hancock was with him food just tasted so much better, it was as simple as that and Luffy didn't want to explain it. He stood up from his seat and placed himself on Hancock's lap, like how she usually did for him during his visits, then took ahold of her hand and intertwined their fingers.

Luffy didn't know why she tried to hold his hand that one time, it must have been for a good reason though since everything else she's been doing has made his taste buds just skyrocket. He figured since he was going to let Hancock feed him this time he could hold her hand.

Hancock still did not know how to respond to this.

"Don't think I'm marrying you, or asking to marry you. I'm just hungry and food always taste better when your doing those strange things."

Finally, Hancock knew just what to say.

"You love it?"

Luffy spun his head around and thought about it, his lip puckering out just a little bit.

"I... love food, and I love the way food taste with you. Does that answer that?" He responded.

Only to Hancock did it make since. She smiled and selfishly kissed his forehead before feeding him. Now Luffy wasn't a patient person, he was the exact opposite of patient matter of fact. He couldn't wait for a damn thing in his life and why should he? He was the future Pirate King! He didn't need to wait... but it was strange how Luffy felt he could wait on how slowly Hancock could feed him.

Instead of his usual scarfing down everything in sight, Luffy for the first time in his life had to eat everything one at a time. A whole meat, pause, another meat, pause, an onigiri, pause, drink, pause. He figured it would have gone faster if she had both her hands but also figured there was a reason why she wanted to hold it in the first place and kept it there.

By the end of the meal, Luffy discovered he hadn't eaten anything like that in his whole entire life. Not once when he lived in Foosha Village, not once when he was living with the Dandan bandits on the mountain, not once the whole entire time he was sailing with his crew on Merry and Sunny or when Vivi had treated them to a feast. It was simple, it was the best meal he had in his entire life and was never going to forget it.

Hancock was never going to forget it either. This time she was able to score a dozen kisses with Luffy and hold his hand the entire time. She felt as if she died right now, she wouldn't regret anything. Hancock wondered to herself if she had died and considered that to be the explanation on why she was feeling so blissfully at peace at the moment.

The two of them laid sprawled out on the floor lying next to each other, still holding hands. Luffy knew it was time to go now and Hancock wondered why he hadn't left yet, but Luffy just had to know now after a meal like that.

"How do you do that?"

Hancock turned her head and looked over at her Pirate King, "do what?"

Luffy turned his head and looked back at her. "Just, make everything taste so damn wonderful. I have to know, what is it you do?"

Hancock giggled lightly and brushed some strands of her hair away from her face.

"I deliver my love to you with every bite."

Luffy pouted and shook his head lightly, "that's not it. I've tried the dishes Sanji's made especially for Nami and Robin full of love and they've tasted nothing like that."

Hancock thought that the people he named must of been apart of his crew and narrowed her eyes slightly as he said the female names. She was the one making him feel like this though so she decided to forget about it this one time.

"It's true, that's all I do. Every touch, every thought, everything we do I try to convey my love towards you."

Luffy pouted more then sighed staring back up at the ceiling, "if that's all there is then why haven't I ever had a meal like that before?"

Boa Hancock's heart stopped. Literally stopped for at least one second before starting up again like a raging whirlpool. Could it? Could it be? No, but he said? No, not true... still though. She didn't know how to control her reaction to this. She figured blushing darkly, squeezing his hand tightly, taking deep breaths, and suggesting him the reason seemed like a good start.

"Is it-... maybe it's because you love me too?"

Luffy thought about it long and hard before coming up with the conclusion, "nah."

Hancock's hopes died down, but she wouldn't give up hope completely. One day this man would learn to love her and one day he would be her husband, willingly or forcibly. Until then she would just do her best, her best being smiling brilliantly at him and saying-

"I love you Luffy."

"Yeah, yeah." Luffy passed off... but it felt different this time she confessed. It felt like Luffy had actually heard her words for once before ignoring them...

He suddenly leaned up and looked at Hancock's lying down figure. Slowly, his mind not really processing what his body was doing, he leaned over to her and stopped inches away from her face. Hancock didn't breath, she dare not speak in fear that her love would pull away so she stayed there motionless waiting, watching him with yearning eyes and flustered cheeks.

Luffy didn't seem to notice either of these, all he saw were her rosy pink lips and then... he didn't know how it happened. One minute he was just staring at them and the next he was kissing them. Luffy finally acknowledge this as a kiss and just... kissed her. Hancock smiled into the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck, completely forgetting about herself and the world around her.

Luffy's kiss was sweet and innocent until his mind came back and he realized what he was doing, then he was able to try something and gently slide his tongue into her mouth. She shivered with pleasure underneath him as the kiss deepened. As Luffy's tongue explored her mouth's cavin, the two of them losing themselves in each other, Luffy pulled away abruptly leaving a yearning Hancock.

He started down at her, wide eyed, then smiled his signature grin.

"So that's why everything tastes better." He told himself.

Hancock looked hazily up at him, "what? Why?"

"Because! You taste sweet Hancock." Luffy said and decided to test his theory again by kissing her.

When she touched his food, her sweetness rubbed off on it, when she gave him fed mouth-to-mouth food, her sweet juices covered it, and when she gave him his drink... Luffy figured she must have dipped a finger in it or spit or tasted it herself first, something that made her sweetness rub off on it. Why hadn't Luffy seen it before? Sure to others Hancock might be seen as ruff around the edges, but underneath it all she was very sweet... towards Luffy... and Luffy alone.

Monkey D. Luffy, being the romantic, adventure, dream loving pirate he is wouldn't realize what he truly felt for the Pirate Empress for a long, long, long time. Years to come actually due to his one track mind and his stupidity and even if people tried to explain it, he just still wouldn't get it. The Pirate Empress didn't mind though, not one bit. She loved her future husband and didn't mind waiting for him to become Pirate King to come back and fall in love with her.

Because who else would be good enough to marry the Pirate Empress other than the Pirate King?


End file.
